Gears of War : The Unfinished Fights
by weurh4j9weopdlaslfiuwnjk
Summary: Had to resumbit.


This is my first fan fiction okay? XP It might be a little hard to understand but this is it. I know a ton about Gears so I'm not just making this up. Actually, I am if you think about it but this it. This is my fan fiction…

Gears of War: The Unfinished Fights

After the war, we thought it was over. That the Coalition of Ordered Governments won. All was all right, nothing bad will happen. Too bad we were wrong. When the lightmass bomb hit, it should have killed all the Locoust in that location. But we screwed up. We fucked up our plans of saving this unforgiving planet in this unforgiving army. We lost… How do we know? A huge jellyfish-like creature has been spotted and circling the Coalition of Ordered Governments' main Head Quarters. A Locoust has been also seen riding on the jellyfish monster. When darkness strikes late at night. I can hear the sounds of Krill regrouping and growing in rapid numbers. I haven't seen this but I've heard it and it's getting louder every night. Hoffman doesn't believe me about this. That… ugh. He only doesn't believe me because I refused to follow orders and went to go save my father who was in deep trouble. Hoffman doesn't ever want to listen to whatever the hell I have to say. Stupid that he made me Sergeant only for this war that we didn't win and then demote me to what I was before. Just a solider that escaped from imprisonment with the help of someone who is a Private ranking. This is just BS and I don't deserver any of this crap because of what my past and recent actions did.

It was a miracle that Dom, a fellow solider in the COG army saved me from that hellish prison cell. Getting fourteen years for deny orders to save someone is just down right stupid as hell. Either live without someone who was there your whole life or just let them die because your general said don't do it or you'll face jail time. I would of died if Dom didn't save me when the war started. Funny that he even needed my help for this. Heh, those s-heads. If the Locoust really wanted a piece of me. They should have cornered me somewhere. Take me down like that. Too bad they're way too dumb to figure that out. Good memories I guess but not all were good.

We lost Rojas. His child of years won't be able to see his father serve the Coalition and then return home to return a family. Then there's Carmine. The guy with the gas-like helmet. It wasn't his fault that he had to get headshot by a sniper who was nearby. That wasn't unfair. And the 30 COG tags too. We've lost so many people in about a span in a week. This wasn't fair, nor was it my cup of tea. I blame Hoffman for not letting me take over sooner. Then maybe Kim would be alive too…F- Ramm and his damnable sword. That was a really painful thought to see. Hoffman is a fool. He should have been in that position instead of Kim. Looking for Alpha was no walk in the park either. It took awhile thanks to seeders but we got them.

I think Baird has something for me. But I don't give a crap about that. And Cole still keeps talking about his old days being on the team. Thinking that he wouldn't talk about this after the War. But I guess he is. Cole is seen around the HQ sometimes. Doing shit here, and there. Baird is up in his room or whatever studying on the new technology that's coming out. I haven't seen him hold a gun or shoot one in a while now. I guess things are changing. My ass. I'm still the same. But Dom isn't. He left to go see his wife for a while and he came back not too long ago. To think that the war wasn't that long ago either. Things are surely changing. Anya, she's still the same. Following orders from that hot head mother effer. She walks around with this: 'oh, I'm so happy right now' face when really she isn't since she has to follow Hoffman's every command. Not fun at all for us COG soldiers. Just a lot of BS. Ugh…

Locoust have been regrouping in huge numbers. Holes have been reported where the main Head Quarters are located. Hoffman usually sends out one solider to check out what's happen and fill in an annoying report about it. What I want to see is another war. Hoffman doesn't want something or me to do s- because he thinks that I'll fuck up. Come on you jerk. I can do a lot more than the others. And thinking about this subject, Dom still owes me 20 bucks from that game him and I betted in. He better pay me back.

The Holes are usually a size of a SUV. Pretty round and big. It's been ruining the streets here and it's getting a lot worst. The holes grow. We have witnesses seeing Locoust running around the place but none have been confirm. When I get sent out to patrol or find holes. I find Locoust tracings. I bring Dom along so he can be my supporter.

One day, Dom and I were on the streets of the still broken city of what used to be here before and after the war. We heard rumbling underground; I reached onto my side and grabbed a pistol. I took aim at what it looked like to be a hole being created. Dom grabbed his Lancer and also took aim. The rumbling grew louder and closer. We thought we finally had some action. Something good to report back to HQ.

Suddenly, a Locoust popped out of the ground right in front of us. I ran to the left to get a better shot while Dom just stood there and fired. The bullets were doing nothing. The Locoust was walking close to Dom. I shouted.

"Dom, get behind something and toss a 'nader!"

"I didn't bring any this time Marcus! I thought there wasn't going to be anything this time." This time as in most of the time the reports we got in were either fake or a lie.

ONE Locoust was going to bring down a man full of experience. Frustrated, I went up behind the Locoust was nearly an arm's length away from Dom. I grabbed my Lancer that was behind my back, I pulled the trigger and my chainsaw started to run. I twisted my gun and stuck my Lancer into it's lower back, and then I pulled up with all my strength. The blood and guts hit pretty much everything. My face, armour, clothing, and bandana. After that, I had the face of a blood-hungry hunter. Everything was red. I was filled with the rage, one I had a long time ago when I was sentenced to fourteen years. Dom was standing there all shooked but came up to me.

"Looks like you had fun right there."

"Yeah, yeah, it's just the memories I had that made me want to do that."

"You don't say. Why do you think I came back? I could of stayed with my wife but I wouldn't want to miss this fun. Brings back memories of the past War we just had."

"You're full of your f-- self as usual there, Dom."

"Hey! Calm down, not my fault Hoffman is breathing around your neck." He was right. It's just that one stupid mission. Ugh. I hate this.

"Hate to say it but you're right. We better go back and give the okay that this report is all done."

Dom agreed silently and we walked back to HQ. When we were walking back, I turned my head looking with one eye facing the blood and guts that was there. Street workers were working to clean the mess up fast before the word would spread. I cleaned off my face with my beat-up black dead gloves. I wanted another fight like that. I wanted the energy. I wanted us; the four to fight another round like that. It might be today, it might be another day. But it'll happen. You heed my words. It will happen again..

HQ wasn't far from where we were. A block or two away. We walked up the Coalition of Government's huge steps outside the building. Entered it and people were walking around like crazy idiots in a mall. Hoffman's office wasn't too far from the entrance. Dom followed me as I walked in. Hoffman was looking outside. Since the building was on high ground. Hoff had good vision of a clear sky. Dom shut the door behind him and when I was about to say something, The Hoff goes out at says:

"I saw you two killing a Locoust." We looked at each other, Dom and I and just looked at the back Hoffman was giving us. "Looks like you need a little more training to go at it like you two were a long time ago."

"Do you think it was our faults when we heard the rumbling coming?" I asked.

"No, but you two idiots could of done better. Dom, I want to see more from you especially."

"He—"

The door opened behind us and we didn't pay attention to it. The door quietly shut itself and out came a voice of a person.

"Victor, we have a huge report concerning the rapid amount of Locoust popping out in the city. This is important and I think you two should have a sit and listen about this." Said the only person that was giving us directions and commands a long time ago…Anya. She didn't look much different but longer hair and still the same size. I took a good long look at her. Hoffman broke the silence.

"Sit down and let's talk about this… We might have another War on our hands…"


End file.
